pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS004: Dealing With A Koffing Fit
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis Silver goes to Whirl Islands to meet up with his former master, Lance. While he doesn't find him, he encounters Lance's cousin, Clair. After the two settle down, they encounter a mysterious group of Koffing, who are looking for something. Chapter Plot At Whirl Islands, Silver is being flown away by his Murkrow. The latter drops the Dusk Stone, to which Silver asks it to be more careful, and asks of Sneasel to hold onto its Razor Claw, for these items have been given to him by Green. Silver descends down to an island with a whirlpool, where his Gyarados, Kingdra and Feraligatr use Whirlpool, Waterfall and Surf to open a path. Silver sends Sneasel, who looks around the throne room. Silver reminisces himself how long it has been since he came here. He yells out to Lance, who is not around. Silver looks at the photos of Slowpoke's tails being taken away to be sold, Gyarados to be released into the Lake of Rage, and an interference of the signal at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Silver notes these may seem like minor incidents, but when put together, this only marks the return of Team Rocket. Silver clenches his fist, swearing to stop Team Rocket, if they attempt to do something big again. Since Lance is not around, Silver leaves. However, his Sneasel gets grasped, and Silver is cornered by a Dragonair. Silver looks that he faces Clair, Blackthorn City's Gym Leader. Silver asks why is she here, to which Clair wants to know the same thing: what does Silver want with her brother. Silver sees she is speaking about Lance, to which she confirms. She notes that Silver doesn't understand the bond they share as Dragon-type users, from Blackthorn City, and dreadful things could happen if some harm came to him. Clair explains that Lance called him earlier, but the signal was interrupted and he didn't reply ever since. Clair states she came here, worried that something happened to him. Silver tells that he is neither her nor Lance's enemy, and introduces himself. As Silver goes to explain why he came here, he notices they are surrounded by a bunch of Koffing. Since they aren't Clair's Pokéemon, Silver muses that they must've followed him here. In any case, Silver sends all of his Pokémon, who quickly defeat the Koffing. Clair is surprised that so many Koffing have fallen in so little time. Clair realizes that Feraligatr used Hydro Cannon, the strongest Water-type move. Silver confirms this, for he had the opportunity to have Feraligatr teach it. Silver shows the Pokédex, to which Clair realizes he is the Pokédex Holder. As a Koffing rises up, Silver notices it, and has Sneasel attack it. While Koffing goes away, Silver shows that Sneasel got a plate. Silver explains that's Sneasel's move, Thief, as Koffing was attempting to get away with the item. This reminds Silver that he used the same move on Clair, and returns her the Legend Badge. Silver asks Clair about the call, but Clair does not know much, only that Lance muttered something about Arceus, Plates and the Safari Zone. Silver wonders if that Safari Zone is the one that opened near Cianwood City. He asks Clair about the Plates and Arceus, to which she becomes annoyed, as she doesn't know anything about that. As Silver looks at the plate, Clair points out that his Sneasel and Murkrow are evolving, to Weavile and Honchkrow. Silver notes the last battle and the items they held made them evolve. Suspecting something to be wrong, Silver goes out of the cave with Honchkrow to the Safari Zone. At the Cliff Area, Carr counts to 100, for they have the control over the area. He laughs, as being the boss, he has gathered the remnants of Team Rocket and their equipment, and made the region know that Team Rocket has returned. He swears he won't let his former colleagues, Sird or Orm, or even the last leader, Giovanni, take over his position. Suddenly, a man approaches Carr, stating that's a wrong way to think. Carr turns around, and gets tossed away by Arbok. The man reminds Carr was one of Giovanni's personal bodyguards, and should understand that Team Rocket owes everything to Giovanni, whom the organization belongs to. It is why the man states the people that can lead the organization, for now, are the ones that can carry on Giovanni's will. Those people that will take charge are Ariana, Archer, Proton and Petrel: the four Team Rocket admins. Debuts Character *Archer *Ariana *Petrel *Proton Pokémon *Ariana's Arbok *Petrel's Koffing *Silver's Weavile *Silver's Honchkrow Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters